


Trust Evolves

by thatdankhammondlover



Category: Rick Grimes - Fandom, The Walking Dead
Genre: Cuddles, Smut, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 14:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8405092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatdankhammondlover/pseuds/thatdankhammondlover
Summary: Arianne finds it hard to trust people these days, but when it came to Rick, his reassurance enticed her to have full trust in him and she has no regrets. It is clear Rick has a soft spot for her but does Arianne feel the same?





	1. Chapter 1

I was sat down in my chair, looking out the window, the breeze blissfully blew in my face and made my hair wave slightly as I pondered while reading my book. When I finished my last chapter and put the book down, I decided to go outside and take in the fresh air, maybe even confide with Deanna to go on a run for some supplies with Spencer, see what we could find. I had a sudden urge to want to explore and decease some walkers, I wanted more practise.

I stepped outside and Deanna was just walking by.

"Hey there" I said kindly.  
Deanna gave me a warm smile.  
"Hey there Arianne"  
"Is it okay if i go out on a run to see what we can find?"  
"Who do you intend on taking with you?"  
"I was thinking Spencer maybe Nicholas"  
"Look Ari I trust you, and I know you're good, but I don't want anyone to go just yet, especially Spencer"  
"I know he's your son, but he's just as good, honestly, I'll keep him safe"  
Deanna thought for a moment, placing a hand on her wrinkled cheek.  
"Okay, but please be back within 2 hours, any longer than that then I'll get worried"  
"Thank you, I'll keep an eye on Spencer for you I promise"  
"Thank you, I really appreciate what your doing"

I then walked over to the tower to call Spencer.

"Spencer!" I called out to the guard tower.  
His head popped out like a whack-a-mole.  
"Come with me we're going on a run I spoke to your mom already"  
"Do we have to?"  
"Yes we do, we're going into town, it's only a mile away"  
"Okay, you go to the armoury I'll be down here waiting for you"

I went to the armoury and studied the vast amount of pistols and machine guns hanging on the wall. I took a pistol and some spare bullets, I had my knife already in my holster.  
I walked out and Spencer was waiting, with no further ado we opened the gate and ventured onwards.

We encountered a few walkers along the way, I simply took a knife to their skull whenever they approached me, with Spencer wading behind.

"When are you ever gonna kill one you pussy" I laughed.  
"When the time comes alright?" He chuckled.

We emerged from the woods out onto a road that lead to the town. Soon we started running down the road, aware that we only had an hour and a half to get back before Deanna would start to shit herself with worry.

After rummaging around abandoned shops, homes and rusty gas stations we gathered what we think would be useful and headed back to Alexandria.  
Upon our arrival the gate was opened for us and we saw some unfamiliar faces.

"Spencer who are they?"  
"I really don't know"  
"I'm speaking to Deanna"

Spencer went back to the guard tower, not really having a care in the world about what we just witnessed, but I was furious. Why has she let unknown people in here? I marched over to her house my feet slapping down on the ground in fury, fists clenched. Opening the door to the living room I saw her on the couch, the camcorder was on and was interviewing someone.  
Both pairs of eyes set on me as I opened the door and went over to Deanna.

"What is this?" I asked, clearly patronised.  
"They are a good group of people Ari, please don't be mad we can trust them"  
"Oh yeah, how do you know that?"  
"I can tell you know"  
"Really, you can't trust anyone in this world anymore Deanna we have to be careful and if what you're telling me is a pack of lies then I swear"  
"I promise you, they are good people"

I then started to pay attention to the man sat in the chair. He had dark brown hair, curls draped down the back of his neck, ocean blue eyes, and a messy beard, clearly he had been out there for a while considering also how dirty and worn his clothes were as well. My eyes narrowed, he has been through a tough time, he looked strong but not just physically, he looked strong-minded too.

I looked back at Deanna and gave a weak smile.

"I'm trusting you" I said to her, looking back at the man then walking out, closing the door swiftly behind me.

I walked back to my house and settled down on the couch to read my book again, and before too long daylight had started to fade away. The sun had now started to set so having minimal light I couldn't be bothered to continue reading my book, just then I heard a knock at the door.  
I dragged my weary feet to the door and opened it to see the man I saw earlier.

"Hi" he said.  
"Oh hi" I replied.  
"I just came to introduce myself Deanna said it would be good if I could make friends with all of you to start off"  
"Oh I see"  
"I'm Rick, it's nice to meet you" His hand reached out and I shook it. His hands were tender and rough.  
"Hi Rick I'm Arianne, come inside if you want" I said moving out of the way for him.  
"Thank you" he said as he walked in.

I then showed him through to the kitchen and told him to sit at the counter top.

"Drink?" I asked.  
"Just some water please would be good"

I poured us some water and I sat down with him.

"So what brings you here, how long have you been out there" I asked.  
"We've been out there for a few days, we stumbled across this place after just escaping out of this other place called Terminus where we were held hostage" Rick explained.  
"Oh right"  
"Yeah it was pretty bad"  
"How did you escape?"  
"We pulled together, took them on with some help from our friends on the outside"  
"You guys are a strong group I can tell"  
"We are, stuck together since the very start most of us"

There was a small silence as we took a sip from our cups of water, then he spoke again.

"What about you, when did you get here" he asked.  
"Well, I was with a group, our camp a few miles down was destroyed by some desperate assholes and they put down near enough the whole of my group. It was just me and my sister Julia, we were lost and didn't know where to go, and eventually I came across Alexandria"  
"You've been through a lot" Rick said, studying me carefully.  
"Yeah"  
"And your sister?"  
"I think you can guess what's happened to her"  
"Oh... I'm sorry"  
"Don't be it's okay"

There was another silence as we took another drink and this time I spoke.

"Look, Rick I find it difficult to trust people these days, everyone does but not like I do, so I want you to answer this truthfully"  
"Okay"  
"Can I trust you?"  
"Yes, you can and I'm not just saying that, my group has survived and that's down to me, I can keep this place as safe as I have kept them. You can trust me"

I pondered for a while, and I felt relief because I really did think out of all the people I have ever met, I can genuinely trust him, he looks trustworthy.

"I gotta say Rick, you do look like a person I can trust, thank you for your honesty and please don't break this trust, I am from now on going to rely on you"  
"Thank you, I really do appreciate it" he smiled.

Afterwards I walked him to the door to say goodbye.

"Well erm, thank for the water" he chuckled.  
"Haha yeah, no problem Rick see you later"  
"Have a goodnight" he said as he trudged off into the house opposite.

'Yeah, I can trust him' I smiled to myself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arianne finds out that she may have feelings for Rick, and after a mishap with Spencer, things start to tense...

The next morning I woke up, the sunlight piercing through the curtains and beaming in my eyes. I moaned as I dragged myself out of the warm comfort of my bed, and trailed into the shower.  
When I had finished and put some clothes on, I stepped outside the front door whilst I put my belt on around my waist. I stood there happily, taking in the fresh air of the morning, then Deanna came along.

"Morning, so did you talk to Rick last night?"  
"Hey yeah I did, I'm putting my full trust in him, he persuaded me good" I chuckled.  
"That's good, because he's truly a great man Ari, I've heard all the things he's done, to protect his group and others you know" she replied.  
"I know, I realise that now"  
"Well, have a good day, see you later at the party tonight" she said walking away into the distance.  
"A party?" I said.  
"Yes, for our newcomers!" She replied.  
"Oh okay!" I said.  
She walked away and little did I know Rick was stood on his porch watching the whole time. My eyes met with his and he started to walk over.

"Morning" he said.  
"Morning Rick"  
It turned out a very different Rick approached me. He was clean shaven, his hair was well groomed and he had a pleasant musky scent on him.   
"Wow you look different" I giggled.  
"Well, is it good different?" He asked.  
"Of course"   
"Why thank you, you don't look too bad yourself this morning" he winked.

Was he flirting with me? Damn, I didn't know whether to appreciate it or not, but I went with it.

"So are there any plans for today? He asked.   
"I went on a run yesterday for supplies so I don't think we need to go on another one for a while" I said.  
"Oh okay then, I guess there's nothing much to be done yet then, I just need to make sure my group are settling in alright" he replied.  
"There's also a party today for you guys Deanna said, you gonna be there?"   
"Sure, what about you?"  
"Yeah I guess I'll be there too" I replied.  
"Good, well see you later then Ari" He smiled.  
"See you"

For a moment I disapproved of Ricks flirting beforehand, but now I think about it, I was silently hoping he would do it again. I liked it. I don't know why, but I did.

Hours passed by and I was due to be at the party, so I slipped on a pair of black jeans, a navy shirt and my leather jacket and ventured out. Upon my arrival I was met by Carol and Maggie, I immersed myself in deep conversation with them, Glenn and Abraham jumping in half way through. After my long conversation with the rest of Ricks group I decided to go and find someone else to speak to, inevitably I came across Rick in the kitchen alone with a baby girl in his arms.

"Hey there" I greeted him.  
"Hey! Glad you came" he replied.  
"Me too, just finished speaking to the rest of your group, you have some good people"   
"Yeah, they really are"   
"And who's this?" I cooed to the baby.  
"This is Judith my daughter" he said.  
"Oh how lovely!" I said as he gave her to me gently.   
"May I ask? Who's the mother?"  
"My wife Lori, but she died unfortunately giving birth to her" he said.  
"Oh that's terrible, I'm so sorry"  
"Its okay, I still have this little angel" he said to Judith stroking her forehead.   
"She's adorable"   
"She and Carl are practically the only things keeping me going right now" he smiled.   
"You're so lucky to have such wonderful kids"   
"I really am" he chuckled.

There was a moment of silence between us while we caressed Judith and played with her, she was such a lovely bundle of joy, I can see why she keeps Rick going in this world.

"Do you want her back now?" I asked.  
"Yeah sure of course" he replied.

Rick then came closer and shifted his hands to grip Judith properly, before he lifted her from my arms, he softly pressed his lips against my cheek and whispered "thank you" to me.

"What for?" I said as he put Judith in a comfortable position in his arms.  
"For being so nice, I don't usually come across many people like you, so caring and affectionate, and I'm grateful" he smiled.   
"Aww it's okay" I blushed slightly.

We stood there looking deeply into each other's eyes for a few seconds, until I snapped out of my daydream and decided that I should get back home.

"Well, it was really nice talking to you tonight but I better get back now and get some sleep" I smiled.  
"Okay then Ari, sleep well" he smiled back.  
"Have a good night Rick" I walked slowly out of the kitchen, my eyes glued to him until the wall came in between my sight. Damn how does he do that? He gets me so hooked to him, I don't understand.

Walking back to my house, I kept replying the moment when Rick kissed my cheek in my head, remembering how it felt and how meaningful it was. I've only known him for two days and I already have feelings for him? God I wish I could snap out of it, but I couldn't, it was proving too difficult to forget his smile, his gorgeous eyes and face.

I went to bed that night but the conversation we had earlier kept me awake, recalling every last word we said to each other. It was then I realised I'm probably getting myself into something here...

  
I woke up the next morning to find myself on the couch, my book lay down on the coffee table and my glasses on the side table.   
'I don't remember taking them off?' I thought.  
I ignored it and sat up, hastily rubbing my eyes and rubbing my lips together feverishly after having a sip of water.   
'That water wasn't there either?' I thought again.  
Before I could ponder I heard footsteps behind me, I turned around and saw Rick standing there arms folded.

"Morning sleepyhead" he giggled.  
"Oh hi, didn't realise you were here!" I said.  
"You passed out on the couch, you feel alright?" He asked.  
"Just feel a bit iffy but nothing much, probably the alcohol last night, I'm such a lightweight" I chuckled.

Rick then came and sat next to me, placing a hand on my forehead.

"You're a bit hot" he said.  
"Temperature probably?" I suggested.   
"Either way, I'm not too bad" I said.   
"Good"

Just then, a huge bang echoed through the house.  
Me and Rick looked at each other in fear.

"That came from outside" I said.

We ran towards the door and ran down the road to find a walker laying stone cold dead, next to it was Carl holding a gun.

"Carl, what the hell happened" Rick said.  
"I didn't know... it just came at me... I came out to kill it...Judith... I needed to protect her" he stuttered.  
"Carl, sound draws the walkers in you know that, where's your knife?"   
"Inside, I forgot I'm sorry... I didn't know what to do I was scared"   
"Where did it even come from?" I said to him.  
"I have no idea, I was just there in front of the house"   
"How? Who's on gate duty?" I said.  
"Spencer" Rick said.

I ran to the gate to find that it was open slightly.   
"DAMMIT SPENCER" I yelled as I shut the gate desperately.  
"What's going on?" Deanna came out.   
"Spencer is supposed to be on gate duty and a walker got in" I explained.

Spencer then appeared from his house, stopping and staring in horror, knowing exactly what he was in for.

"Spencer! Are you fucking stupid?!" I marched over to him and grabbed his shirt.  
"I'm sorry I'm sorry what happened did a walker get in?"   
"Yes a walker got in! What the fuck where you doing in there?!"   
"I just went for a drink!"   
"That stupid mistake could have cost Carl's life then Judith's! Are out of your fucking mind?!" I was so angry with him.  
"I'm really sorry okay, it won't happen again"   
"Next time you want a drink, you bring one with you, you dumbass piece of shit" I let go of him and walked away in fury, I knew they were all staring at me as I walked away, I felt their stares burn through me. Maybe I overreacted, but Ricks own children were put at risk, I wasn't going to go easy on him for that. My outrage had tired me out, so I went upstairs and collapsed on the bed, slowly drifting away from the nightmare...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A terrible death occurs after Rick and Ari return from a run.  
> Rick is there for her in her time of need and one thing leads to another...

I was woken up by the sound of footsteps echoing into my room. I sat up slowly, rubbing my eyes I altered my focus and saw Rick. He sat on the edge of my bed, insisting that we talked.

"What you did there... Ari i appreciate it" he said.  
"I couldn't bare the thought of your kids getting hurt, that's why I lashed out on him, I didn't actually mean to be so harsh but it just slipped and I couldn't control my anger"   
"Well good, he deserved it, now he'll learn to not make that mistake again"  
"Yeah I guess so"  
"Thank you" Rick said as he put a hand on my knee.

I smiled at him, smiling back he leaped to his feet and stopped at the door, looking back at me.

"By the way, I quite liked your feistiness back then, people know not to mess you about, I certainly won't" He winked and chuckled as he left.  
'There's the flirting we were missing' I giggled to myself.

*2 months later*

"Rick, now quick!" I yelled at him.

He turned around grasping hold of the supplies and sprinting down the aisle like a bullet fired from a gun. He leaped out and I quickly shut the door before any walkers could escape.

"That was a close call" he said. "C'mon let's get back missy, they'll be wondering where we are"

Rick packed the several canned foods and extra bullets into my bag pack and we set off.   
Soon enough we were back into the familiar woods and we encountered a walker.

"I've got this one" I said as I approached the walker, gripping my knife tightly in my hand. I shoved the knife through it's temple, when all of a sudden I turned around and another walker grabbed hold of me.

"Rick!" I screamed in total panic and fear as the walker floored me hard into the ground.

Before I knew it Rick came and took a knife to it's head, he tried to push it out of the way and ended up falling on top of me in a heap. His face was inches away from mine, the smell of his cologne overwhelmed my senses, his fast paced breathing against my skin made my breath hitch in my throat, as he stared into the depths of my eyes for a moment.

"I'm sorry" He laughed as he finally got up, offering his hand to help lift me to my feet.   
"Such a gentleman" I cooed.  
"I try" he smirked.

We got back to Alexandria finally and found Deanna waiting at the gate.

"Arianne, I think you better come with me" she said.  
"Why what's wrong?"

She didn't answer but I continued to follow her, Rick close behind.

"Deanna tell me what's going on" I said as we entered the living room.   
She stayed silent as she got herself a drink of water.  
"Deanna!" I shouted and she turned towards me.  
"Tell me now"

She approached me, a worried look on her face, a look I had never seen before.   
She finally retaliated and lifted her top slightly on her left side, revealing a bite.

"Oh no, Deanna no, how?" Tears started threatening to roll down my cheeks.  
"I opened the gate, looked out to see if you guys were there and out of nowhere it came at me and bit me, I'm so sorry, I really am" she started to shake with fear and regret.   
"Deanna oh god" I hugged her tight. She had been nothing but a good friend to me, she took me in, cared for me as if I was her own child, and now she was going to die.

We departed and gave each other a look, the look was clear to what I was asking, 'if she wanted me to end it now or not'.   
She gave the nod and placed her gun in my hand.  
I started to bawl with tears and sadness, Rick tried to comfort me, placing a hand on my shoulder and caressing my back with his other hand.

I looked down at the gun, sniffed loudly and stepped back against Ricks chest for some sort of comfort while I did the deed, holding the gun within my eyeline, aiming for her head.   
Tears came streaming down my face endlessly, as I sobbed with an unwillingness to commit this terrible ordeal.   
I eventually squeezed the trigger and the hideous shot from the gun put Deanna down within the blink of an eye. I quickly turned around to Rick and wrapped my arms around his neck, sobbing into his shoulder pitifully.

"It's okay, it's okay it's over now sweetheart you're so brave" he whispered reassuringly.

Rick had a thing for reassurance, he was terribly good at masking the situation with his words of kindness and thoughtfulness. I felt like I was melting into him, his words and his touch soothed me and I felt stronger in his embrace.

"Rick" I said.  
"Yes"  
"Let's move her now, bury her with the others before she turns"   
"Okay darling"

To make sure she didn't turn I put a knife through her temple before carrying her to the graveyard. We lay her down and started to dig a hole for her.   
By the time we were finished it was dark. I patted the surface of the dirt that lay on top of her and whispered "thank you for everything Deanna" before walking away with Rick.

I no longer felt sad, I was happy for her, now she didn't have to suffer in this world no longer, putting her to rest made me feel better, but soon we would have to tell the rest of the community about her death, that is what will break me.

"We're better off telling them tomorrow, let them get a good nights sleep tonight and we'll worry about it tomorrow, are you okay?" Rick said.   
"Yeah, if anything I feel better now that I've put her to rest" I smiled slightly.   
"Good"  
"Thank you Rick, for helping me through this"   
"It's okay, look you wanna come inside for a bit?"   
"Yeah sure"

We walked into Ricks house and slumped on the couch simultaneously.

"You sure you feel better?" He asked again.  
"Rick I'm okay stop worrying over me it's all you ever do now that is" I replied.   
"How can I ever stop worrying over you missy? You're way too important to me"   
I just smiled and turned my body around the opposite way curling up for warmth.   
"Erm, I don't think so" Rick said as he grabbed me and pulled me into him.  
"Rick godsake" I laughed.   
"Anything to please you my dear"   
"I am not your dear"  
"Yes you are" he said playfully.  
"No I'm not"  
"Okay then you're my baby"  
"I'm not"  
"Baby girl you stop and listen to me" he said gripping my chin lightly in his hand and turning my head to face his.   
"You are mine and trust me I see it in those pretty little eyes of yours that you want me too"   
"I... I do" I stuttered, completely overwhelmed by Ricks words and actions.  
"Say it for me"  
"I want you Rick"  
"That's better baby"  
I giggled slightly.  
"What is it?"  
"I love it when you call me that"  
"Is that right baby?" He said as he started to trail kisses down my neck.

That was it, I was done for, I genuinely wanted Rick. That handsome, sexy ass son of a bitch.

"Now you see my baby girl, you are all mine, I wanna kiss every last inch of you and you'll let me, because you want me, you want me so bad you'll be willing to do anything for me won't you baby?"   
"Anything" I moaned as he nibbled at my neck feverishly.   
"That's right baby girl"  
"You're such a tease"  
"Oh, am I now? That's just the beauty of it right?"

I was too distracted on Rick biting and sucking at my neck to answer his question, but he continued anyway. He fulfilled his passion to kiss every inch of me, trailing multiple kisses down my chest, stomach and legs.   
When he had finished, he bought his face back up to mine.

"Now for the best part" he said, closing the gap between us.  
Rick and I then kissed desperately, his tongue exploring my mouth ecstatically, kissing me deep and hard. I had never felt such an amazing sensation from kissing, his lips were so soft, so malleable, I didn't want it to end.

I wanted to impress Rick, so placing my hands on the back of his neck, I pulled him down further into the kiss deepening it and letting myself slouch even further into the couch. I spread my legs apart to let Ricks hips to come in between and let him come down even further on top of me. The heat between us was rising intensely, and Rick began to moan in the heat of the moment, little did I know I was so caught up in it all I was actually grinding myself against Rick, causing him to let out some deep growls of pleasure.   
"You are really a feisty one eh baby" he said, starting to grind against me now.   
"I aim to please" I moaned as he pushed his hips even further into me.   
"So do I by the sounds of it" He smirked.

We continually kissed until Rick decided he had a better idea.

"Let's take this upstairs" he smiled, as he took my hand and lead me upstairs...

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick and Arianne tell the town about Deannas death and Spencer isn't happy about it...

I woke early morning and Rick was beside me, his hands on my waist cradling me. I stared horrified for a second, but when I realised what happened last night, my frown turned into a smile. I lay my head back down and cuddled up to him while he was still asleep, listening to his calm breathing and I fell asleep again.

I awoke again, Rick still next to me but this time fully awake.

"Morning sweetheart" he smiled, kissing my forehead.  
"Hello there" I grinned.  
He held me for a few more moments before he started to move.   
"Aww"   
"What?" He said. "We have to go now don't we?" He said.  
"Oh... it's just I wish I could stay in bed with you all day" I frowned.

Rick came over, and kissed me.

"I wish I could too, but people won't appreciate us staying in bed all day" he giggled.   
"I guess" I replied getting out of bed myself.

When me and Rick came out of his house together, Glenn and Maggie were at my house. When they heard the door close they looked in our direction and smiled.

"There you are Ari!" Maggie said as they walked over.  
"Hey did you want something?" I said.   
"Just gonna discuss if we need to go on a run today, and... Glenn are you seeing what I am?" Maggie smiled and started to giggle.  
"You... you two didn't...aren't are you?"

Rick then placed an arm around me.

"Sure am" he smiled and kissed me.   
"Oh my god! This is great! We knew you two were gonna!" She hugged me and Rick ecstatically.   
"Wow guys, I'm happy for you!" Glenn said.

Glenn then went after Maggie as she ran off to tell others, I then started to walk away to go and talk to Spencer when I felt Rick pull me back.

"Arianne" he said.  
"Yes?"  
"I love you"  
I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him holding him tightly.  
"I love you too" I said.  
He smiled.  
"Rick?" I asked. "When are we going to tell them about Deanna?"   
"We have to tell them soon, leaving it too long will anger them" he said.  
"Go and get everyone rounded in the church for a meeting, tell them it's important"   
"Okay"

I let loose of his grip and walked away to find everyone.

Afterwards I went to the church to find everyone there already, I found Rick and gave the nod.  
"Okay everyone please we have something to tell you" Rick said sternly.  
Everyone was silent instantly.  
"What's going on?" Carol asked.

Rick looked over at me.

"Guys we have some bad news" I said.  
"Deanna I'm afraid has..." Breath hitched in my throat, and I started to cry helplessly.  
"She was bit"   
Everyone gasped.  
"What are you talking about?!" Spencer and Nicholas screamed simultaneously.   
"I'm so sorry" I sobbed uncontrollably as Rick came over to hug me.   
"This can't be true" Spencer cried.

There were a few sobs from the townspeople but others remained silent. They were clearly used to the loss, they have probably lost so many people that there is no point in crying over them anymore, you have to just accept it. Deanna was the second most important person I had lost recently, and my ordeal with Rick last night had helped me get a decent sleep, but now I have realised the reality of the situation, I could do nothing but grieve for her.

"You may all go now, we are really sorry, but things must go on nevertheless" Rick explained.   
"Rick is now our leader" Glenn stood up. "He has helped us survive through all this, he can help all of us, he knows what to do" He said.

Rick gave him a nod, my head still glued to his chest.   
Everyone nodded in agreement and started to move out back outside.

"Well at least they agree you should be the leader" I said, still sniffing and holding back tears.  
"Yeah, but what matters to me right now is getting you over this, I hate seeing my girl upset" he said holding me tighter.  
I smiled as we walked back outside hand in hand.

Later on I encountered Spencer, he was angry, his fists were clenched the complexion on his face was tight. He looked like he wanted a fight. I leaped out of my chair before he could bring a fist to my face.  
"What the fuck happened then?" He shouted. "TELL ME"   
"She was bit Spencer!"  
"HOW?!"  
"She went out the gates looking for us and she saw it come out of nowhere!" I said innocently.  
"Did you put her down? Aye? Did you?"   
"Yes I did because I had to Spencer"   
"YOU BITCH!"   
He swung his fists at me, bruising my face and I retaliated.   
"Spencer I fucking had to alright! It's not my fault!"   
"It is your fucking fault she went out looking for you!"   
He threw another punch and kicked me to the floor.  
He was distracted by seeing Rick emerge from the house and I punched him, sending him backwards in shock.  
I looked at Rick and his face turned angry.

"Spencer what the fuck is wrong with you?!" He shouted.  
"She killed my mom! She deserves it!" Spencer defended.  
"She deserves none of that! It's not anyone's fault she died you asshole!"   
Rick lifted him up by the shirt and snarled in his face.  
"You hurt my girl again I swear"

Spencer looked sorrowful, realising what he had done.

"I'm...I'm sorry... I wasn't thinking" he said as Rick let him go.

Spencer ran off, leaving me beaten and battered on the floor.

"Baby are you okay?" Rick attended to me, trying to pick me up. "Baby speak to me are you okay?"   
"I'm okay Rick" I said blood running down my chin.

He took my face in his hands and wiped off what blood he could and took me inside.  
He lay me on the sofa and told me to get some rest while he went to get Denise for me. He gave me a kiss before he stepped outside, and I tossed and turned recalling the events.

'We should have never went on that run...' I thought guiltily...

 


End file.
